


Mornings

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma does not enjoy mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> An insta!drabble, written for bookshop's pic prompt.

Ryoma hated mornings. He would have loathed them, except that loathing took more energy, and at six in the morning, he needed what little energy he did have to avoid walking into furniture, or Karupin. He hated mornings more when his mother was away on business and his idiot father was in charge of meals, because then there wasn’t even have a proper breakfast to make it bearable.

He found that he didn’t mind six o’clock in the morning quite so much, though, when he stumbled into the kitchen to find buchou sitting at the table, sipping tea.


End file.
